


Fairies

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vore, fairy!roman, protective noms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Smol fairy Roman gets lost in the dark side of the mindscape, and Virgil noms him to protect him from the others.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Fairies

Virgil stared at his phone, scrolling through tumblr. He was sitting on an armchair, his head on one armrest while his legs were swinging off of the other side. The air conditioning hummed in the background as some random ticktoc about cats started playing. Man, cats were cool. Didn’t have to take care of them much, and they tolerated you in return. Plus they were soft to pet. 

...Virgil kinda wanted a cat. He could never have one, of course, Thomas was allergic and god knows what Remus would do to it. Couldn’t stop him from thinking about it though.

The jingle of bells brought his glance up from his phone to see something hovering in the air. Thomas has been getting into fairies again apparently, and Remus had gone hog wild to see just what he could do with them, ranging from several more wings to testing the durability of their limbs. Suffice to say, he was staying further away then usual. This one must have gotten out, though.

“Hey Remus, one of your pixie things escaped.” He called out, looking back to his phone. “Unless you’re like, chasing it or whatever.”

“Pixie?!” A small voice said angrily. “Excuse you, I am very much a fairy. Wha-hey, look at me!”

“It’s one of the talking ones,” He called out again, not looking up.

The fairy scoffed. “Fine, whatever emo. I need to talk to my brother anyways.” 

Wait, brother?

Virgil looked up to see a fairy, yes, but a fairy who was wearing Roman’s signature prince outfit. He sat up, almost falling over. “Wait wait wait, _Roman_???” 

“What, Anxiety?” Roman asked, turning around midair. 

“You-“

“Yeah,” he gestured up and down at himself. “I’m assuming my brother did this to me, and I want to know why.” 

Virgil felt the blood drain from his face, and Roman must have noticed. Knowing what Remus was doing to the fairies, knowing that he’d be extra interested in Roman. He-he couldn’t let Remus see Roman. No matter what.

“Y-you can’t see him,” Virgil said desperately, “He’d hurt you-“

“I can handle myself, Anxiety,” Roman said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve done fine until now.”

“Before now you weren’t five inches tall!” Virgil near shouted. 

“I’ve got my sword-“

“Which is a glorified toothpick right now.” 

“Well what are you gonna do about it, huh?” Roman taunted. “Nothing. You don’t even have to do anything.”

“‘TY, DID YOU SAY YOU FOUND A PIXIE?” Remus shouted from the other room. 

Roman started flying towards the voice, Virgil standing up to stop him. “Uh, no!” He shouted to Remus, hoping to keep the other side off. 

Footsteps were growing louder, and Virgil lunged to Roman, grabbing him out of the air.

“Wha-hey!” The fanciful said squeaked, squirming in his grip. “Watch the wings!”

Virgil covered Roman’s mouth with one of his fingers, his heart pounding. Remus was coming and he was coming fast. Virgil had to think of something, _now_. 

An idea struck him, and it was really the only option he had left. He glanced down at Roman. “I’m sorry for this. Don’t freak out.”

“Freak out? What’re you-mph!” Roman was cut off by Virgil stuffing the side into his mouth. 

He felt Roman dance around, trying to get a footing on his tongue. Virgil swallowed thickly, feeling Roman enter his throat for a second before flying out, clinging to his tongue. Virgil ran his tongue over the top of his mouth, forcing the side inside to let go. He used this to swallow again, this time feeling Roman slide down completely. Virgil resisted the urge to cough, his throat feeling as though Roman was trying to spider climb back up. Even his strength couldn’t compare to Virgil’s muscles, however, and soon Virgil felt the smaller side slipping down his throat.

Just in time too, because Remus came skipping around the corner. “Where’s the fairy?” He asked, grinning wide. 

“It uh, flew off.” Virgil said, trying desperately to sound nonchalant. For a terrifying heartbeat, Remus squinted suspiciously, but then he shrugged and skipped away. Virgil finally let himself relax, pressing a hand to his stomach.

“You...you good?” He asked. 

“Do you _think_ I’m good?!” A shrill voice responded. “You _ate_ me!”

“Oh please. You’re perfectly safe, unlike with Remus.”

“At least Remus wouldn’t try to _eat_ me!” His voice was still shrill, edging on hysterical. Virgil could feel him moving, trying to fly up his throat. His wings felt weird as they brushed against his stomach walls. 

“I’ll let you out, but you have to promise to not go to Remus, okay?”

“Fine, yes, whatever, just let me out!” Roman said, fluttering around. 

Virgil sighed and walked over to the door that connected the two sides, a hand on his stomach. Roman kept moving around, which was a relatively new experience for him. A couple seconds later he was there. “‘Kay, Roman, I’m...letting you out now.”

His stomach contracted, lifting the small side from it into his throat, where he coughed him out into his hands. Roman sat up indignantly, his wings fluttering as he tried to dry them off with minor success. His outfit was soaked however, and Virgil winced upon seeing it. 

“Sorry…”

Roman just huffed and launched himself in the air. “Don’t do that again.”

“I was just trying to...protect...you.” But Roman had already sunk out.


End file.
